My Best Friend
by CityofClockworkAngels
Summary: Clary is out on a regular Ravener demon hunt with her parabatai, Simon, and Alec. Something bad happens and it really hurts Clary. What happens?


**Hey everyone!**

 **This will just be a oneshot I am doing in between my other fanfics** **(Please read them) I am also doing a fanfic with my friend Neverflame,so please read it (Gone) and read her fanfics too.**

 **Please review if you like it.**

Clary POV

I wish Simon had not come with us to go fight off the Ravener demons in Brooklyn. I know he had been a Shadowhunter for a year and a half now, but he still wasn't the best. I couldn't tell him that because he was my parabatai, but he still needed some training. That is why I asked Alec to come. He was one of the best Shadowhunters around.

"Simon, Alec, let's go," I said drawing a portal rune on the empty part of the wall in the weapons room. We stepped through it and into the dark alleyway. There were four demons there when we arrived. I saw one come towards me so I whipped my seraph blade down on him, but it was too quick. It got out of the way, but not in time for me to miss three of its four legs on the right side of it. It crept closer to me, and jabbed its barbed tail at me. I sidestepped it and my blade cut through it. The demon crumpled, and I cut off what seemed to be the head. Alec was on two demons, so I ran across the alley to help him. These things were vicious and hard to kill. One of the to demons crept up behind Alec and I slashed the demon across the back, but it didn't do much over its scaly skin. The demon turned from Alec to face me. I cut through the air with my seraph blade but it missed the demon by and inch. The demon whipped its tail around at me. I tried to dodge it, but it made a large gash on my upper arm, straight through my parabatai rune. Then I felt something, like Simon was hurt, but it was probably just because the rune was cut up on my arm. Alec had just killed the other Ravener demon and swiftly came up behind the one I was near. He stabbed it in the center of it torso. He glanced at me, no, behind me, and his eyes widened. I whipped my head around and Simon had crumpled to his knees and fell on the ground.

Simon POV

I fell to the ground after the demon stabbed me in the back with its tail. There was pain going through me like echoes in a cavern, starting at the center and growing. The demon came towards me, looking like it was about to finish me off when a blur of fiery red and black killed the demon before it could me.

"God," she said as she knelt beside me. "No, no, no,"

"Hey," said as she cradled my head in her arms. "Didn't get rid of me yet."

"Si!"

"You've only got a couple of minutes," Alec said swatting down towards where Clary and I were. "The demon venom will get to your heart, and there nothing we can do," Alec said sounding sadder than I thought he would.

"No, Alec," she said urgently, "There had to be something. No, there has to-"

I cut her off, "Its okay, Clary. I wasn't that good of a Shadowhunter anyway."

Tears were coming down her cheeks fast. "You were an amazing friend and that is all that truly matters."

"Clary," I said with my eyes watering up at the thought of Izzy, "Do me one favor?"

"Yes, of course."

"Tell Isabelle that I love her." She nodded. I could feel death starting to pull me in. I then realized how I wasn't as scared of death as I thought I'd be. "Clary, you are the best friend a person could have. I love you so much."

The darkness fully enclosed me when I heard, "I love you too, Simon." I could not feel anything, then.

Alec POV

Clary closed Simons eyes. I could faintly hear her say 'Ave Atque Vale.' You could see a lot of blood around them. It began to drizzle which turned into a pouring rain.

"Clary," I said, speaking over the loudness of the rain, "We have to go. It's pouring."

"I can't leave him," she said getting drenched, "Not until the Silent Brothers, or someone comes."

"At least let me put a healing rune on your arm. Your losing a lot of blood and it'll scar." She murmured something and shook her head.

I stood there by her, in the rain until a Brother Enoch arrived.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review! ;)**


End file.
